Aaronine
Aaronine (pronounced AIR-uh-NEEN) is a chemical element on the NCM Table of the Elements with atomic number 72 and symbol Aa. It is a halogen, and a member of Period 4, which are all elements that decay into each other (ending with the superstable Dromedarium.) Information Out of the whole halogen group (Atrophine, Locharine, Develdine, Aaronine, Owrutskine and the hypothetical Eka-Owrutskine) Aaronine is the most difficult to form salts out of. It is a liquid, which is a phase not many other elements are. Aaronine is found freely as a liquid on a few planets, namely ones in the Halos galaxy. It can also be found as a decay product of 171Wn. Aaronine is mainly used as a nutrition supplement in tablets along with Citrogen and some other elements. Regardless of its isotope (only four are known), when Aaronine is found in nature, it is usually found as Aaronide, or Aa-. Other natural existences include Aa-A (Aaronide inhalide), but this compound is especially is tricky to work with as it evaporates if it is transported too much. Aaronine is the heaviest stable halogen; Owrutskine is radioactive and can't be amassed in a large enough quantity in one place to be studied or examined, and it also goes through sublimation and deposition extremely often when it does exist in visible quantities. Aaronine has an interestingly long half-life for a liquid; 160Aa has a half-life of over 26,000 years and decays into Brownium through Hadean Decay or Familial Decay. Isotope data Only four isotopes of Aaronine have been discovered. No synthetic attempts to create anything further have been conducted yet. 161Aa along with the more common 160Aa both provide the same positive health effects. 159Aa and 163Aa are both synthetically created, 163Aa is often used in chemical reactions on several planets that can obtain it due to the higher mass making it considerably easier to create salts as all halogens do. 162Aa has not yet been attempted for synthesis, and it has not been found freely either. Most chemists that study Aaronine agree that if it were synthesized and its half life was decently longer than that of 161Aa, there would be a good chance it could also be found naturally. Discovery Aaronine was first discovered by Timothy Boxor in 10432 UYC and around 2017 ThYC, who, during his travels to the various Halos planets, noted the splendidly smelling dark liquid (which was Aaronide when he found it) and sampled some for his return to Thear. But, being Aaronide, it all evaporated long before his trip back was completed. He then returned exclusively with a crew to the same refinery and took another sample, this time confirming its existence and also finding it in dark crystals in the form of Schottium Aaronide (Sc3Aa). Aaronine would be the last element of Period 4 discovered, since Wernon had already been identified. It was named after his colleague Aaron Simpson, who agreed to drink the liquid to test for toxicity. Obviously, this posed a large health risk, but Aaronine liquid turned out to be harmless to the human body, despite its foul taste. Category:Elements